


Keep Me In Your Glow

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Hanson Bingo [1]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Bingo, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Closeted Harry, Closeted Zac, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Harry, Famous Zac, Gay Male Character, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Just assume Zac sleeps naked in this, M/M, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top Zac Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Harry having a morning chat...and maybe a morning fuck too.





	Keep Me In Your Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hanfic Bingo. The prompt is Sex in the morning.
> 
> Title comes from Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves

Waking as the sun came through the hotel room window, Zac opened his eyes blinking several times a smile appearing on his lips when he saw Harry lying beside him sleeping peacefully. 

Leaning into the other man he left a kiss on his cheek. Almost feather light but it was enough that it woke Harry up. His eyes adjusting to the light before settling on Zac. A laugh almost wanting to come out of Zac's mouth at how grumpy he looked.

"You look like a bear," Zac spoke sleep still in his voice. "Sounded like one last night too with the way you were snoring," he added on which did nothing to ease Harry's temperamental look.

"I don't snore," Harry argued as he moved a bit closer to Zac. Close enough that he tangled their legs together and all Zac could do was smile at the intimateness of everything. "It was you who was snoring. I mean when you finally came back to the hotel room," he said and his words made Zac blush.

Knowing that Harry hated when he went out to party. Especially with his friends in LA but it was hard to turn his friends down. 

He'd grown up with half of them and they always provided a good time.

"You could have came with us," Zac told him as he reached to move some hair off Harry's cheek. Leaving another kiss there this time. "Carrick did invite you along."

Rolling his eyes Harry shook his head, "The last thing I wanted was an invite from your ex-boyfriend," he spat out harshly. "Anyway if I had went the press would have caught wind of it and we're not supposed to be together. Remember being gay can ruin the band's image," he muttered referring to the band they were both in.

A band they had been in together since 2014 so almost four years now and they had been dating for three of those four years.

Though the label didn't like it. Said they couldn't be together publicly because it could ruin the band's image but Zac wasn't dumb.

He knew what it really meant was it could ruin Harry's image. It was Harry they wanted as the lead man and Harry who they counted on going solo if things with the band went bottoms up.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me," Zac frowned as he pulled Harry closer to him. "I'm sorry I went out," he apologized knowing it would probably be the only way to ease Harry's temper.

Harry sighed softly as he locked eyes with Zac, "You're allowed to go out," he told him looking a bit conflicted. "I just don't like it when it's you and your ex-boyfriend and I especially don't like it when he is taking shots off your stomach and posting it on his instagram stories," he spoke with a frown now.

"It's just not fair that you can go out and act gay with everyone but me," Harry continued and Zac hated seeing the hurt in his green eyes.

He'd do anything to take that hurt away.

"You're my boyfriend now and I should be able to show you off. Take shots off your stomach or kiss you in public."

"Carrick can't even kiss me in public," Zac countered knowing while he may have been able to flirt with other men in public he still had to act straight.

Hell he had a public girlfriend he was faking it with just so no one knew or became too suspicious about how much he loved cock. How much he loved sucking cock or taking it up his ass...or being inside of Harry.

Which was weird because Zac hadn't been in the closet since junior year of high school and yet now he was back in the closet sort of at thirty-two.

"Oh right, I forget," Harry began sarcastically. "Only Kate, the it actress can kiss you in public," he said with a hint of heat behind his words.

It was no secret he wasn't Kate's biggest fan. Harry hated Kate and Zac was sure Kate didn't like Harry so there was no huge loss there.

Smirking Zac let his lips move up to Harry's lips then. Not even caring about morning breath as he kissed him softly. Just wanting to feel his boyfriends lips against his own.

"She's not the one who gets to have sex with me in private," Zac countered after he pulled away from the kiss. Keep his face close to Harry's. "Only you get to do that."

"Or Carrick does," Harry retorted and again there was heat behind his words. Zac knowing the videos and pictures of last night had probably gotten to him.

Which he understood because they would have made him jealous too if he were in Harry's shoes. Knew he'd have to make sure not to be that flirty with his ex again while drunk but that would be hard because Zac was a flirty drunk. Loved attention from anyone who would give it to him.

"I miss you Zachary," Harry spoke again breaking Zac out of his thoughts and his words hurt Zac.

"I'm right here H, you don't have to miss me."

Harry shook his head, "You're here but sometimes you're not here," he frowned and Zac again was hurt by his words. "Physically you're here but sometimes mentally you're checked out on me even more so on days when you have to stunt and I hate that and yesterday before the concert you had to stunt so you weren't there and then last night instead of being with me you went out with Carrick and your friends here in LA. That kind of hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Zac apologized again and once again he kissed Harry back. This time trying to show Harry how much he loved him just from a simple kiss.

A kiss that Harry returned as he let his arm go to rest against Zac's waist. Their legs tangling together even more as the kiss got a bit heated.

Zac's hand finding its way down to Harry's boxers where he cupped Harry's cock in his hands. Feeling it get hard as they kissed. 

Harry almost desperately rutting against his hand to be touched more. Zac knowing how needy Harry could be.

Whining when Harry pulled away from the kiss Zac looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"C...can you touch me?" Harry asked, Zac loving the way he already sounded so wrecked. Had trouble getting his words out even.

"I thought I was already touching you," Zac smirked again as he applied more pressure to Harry's cock. Feeling it twitch even through the fabric of his underwear.

"Not like that," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Need your hand on my skin Zac. God damn please take my underwear off me," he pleaded and Zac swore he'd never heard anything hotter.

He always loved when Harry was begging and desperate for it. It was a lovely sight and one that Zac knew he only got to see. 

No one else got Harry like this but him. 

"As you wish," Zac stated as he moved his hand. Letting his hands push Harry's boxers off. His cock springing free once they were gone and Zac licked his lips at the sight.

His view of the cock getting even better when Harry made to move, laying flat on his back now as his own hand went to wrap around his length. Giving himself a few strokes which caused Zac to moan out loud.

Not even feeling an ounce of shame about it either.

Soon Zac saw a smirk settle on Harry's lips. His eyes a bit blown from lust as he kept stroking himself. Locking eyes with Zac.

"My cock isn't going to suck itself," he told him and even though he sounded demanding his voice was still wrecked and so fucking needy.

He wanted Zac's mouth around his cock. That was something Zac could do he was sure of that.

Wordlessly Zac reached out, replacing Harry's hand with his own as he stroked him for a few minutes before leaning down. Leaving kisses on Harry's hips which made Harry rut up again.

A loud whine leaving Harry's throat.

"Don't tease me Zachary," Harry sighed out. His words making Zac want to continue his teasing but he decided that for once he'd be nice. He'd take Harry's cock in his mouth and suck on it.

Get him all hot and bothered before fucking him because god damn he wanted to be inside of Harry. Wanted to feel the younger man around his cock as they fucked.

"I don't want you to come this way," Zac told him before letting his mouth go around Harry's tip. His eyes going up to watch Harry.

Seeing his head falling back farther into the pillow. His hips lifting just a bit which forced his cock a bit farther into Zac's mouth not that Zac was complaining any. He loved the feeling of Harry in his mouth. Loved the way Harry's cock tasted and the way he could sometimes feel him twitch right before coming.

Giving Zac what he liked the most on days when Zac was a cockslut and liked swallowing.

Keeping his eyes on Harry, Zac began to move his mouth on Harry's cock. Loving the fact that it seemed all Harry was able to do then was moan.

Harry wasn't capable of much else it seemed and it was all because of Zac's mouth working him over. Getting him all hot and bothered.

Making him feel better than anyone else could because no one else was sucking Harry's cock. Not while he was with Zac anyway. Zac knowing Harry wasn't the type to cheat even when the media always portrayed him as a womanizing rockstar.

Harry would never be that person and the whole image was a farce. One that Zac knew Harry hated deep down, though he was getting good at hiding his dislike of it.

When Zac was half sure that Harry was getting close he moved his mouth off of Harry's cock. Listening as Harry hissed out a whine. A sound that Zac found a bit adorable coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh don't be a baby," Zac scolded him as his hand went back to Harry's cock and he moved to position himself between Harry's legs. "I told you that wasn't how I wanted you to come."

"And how do you want me to come?" Harry asked sounding innocent though he wasn't. He knew exactly how Zac wanted him to come.

He just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Leaning in Zac left a long passionate kiss on Harry's lips, pulling away when he felt satisfied. "I want you to come with my cock inside of your ass," he told him before winking. His tip going to rest against Harry's entrance. "You think you can do that? You want to come with me inside of you?"

Harry nodded his head not verbally answering Zac and any other time Zac would have called him out but he didn't this time. Instead he just kissed him again as he pushed inside of him fully.

Both of them letting out moans at the feeling. Zac's hands going to rest on Harry's hips before he started thrusting inside of him.

His eyes falling shut at how good Harry felt around him. 

"You feel so good," Zac muttered into Harry's mouth. "So good and so fucking tight for me," he sighed as he shut his eyes tightly.

His kisses getting a bit more desperate when Harry began to move with him some. The movement of Harry only intensifying what Zac was already feeling.

"I love you," Harry muttered out softly as he pulled away from the kiss. "Love you so much Zac."

Smiling softly Zac looked down at Harry feeling all fond for the other man.

"I love you too," he told him slowing his movements some as his grip on Harry's hips got tighter. "No one else but you," he added on as his lips went to Harry's neck where he kissed the skin.

Doing his best not to leave a mark. Knew if he did it would raise too many questions since publicly Harry wasn't tied to anyone right now.

"No one else but me," Harry repeated as he let his hand go between them. Zac feeling as Harry began to stroke his cock again, a sure sign that he was getting close and about to come.

"No one else but you," Zac said again, against Harry's skin and maybe it was Zac's words or Harry's hands or Zac's movements or a combination of all three but Harry soon came undone.

His come coating his stomach and Zac wasn't far behind. Filling Harry up with his come. 

Burying his head in Harry's shoulders, knowing he wouldn't mind starting his mornings off like this all the time. It was better than caffeine.


End file.
